The Helmet of Genghis Khan
The Helmet of Genghis Khan is the 11th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the ninth episode to complete production and the 40th to air, making it the final aired episode of Season 1. One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. Long ago, there lived a young boy who drove a giant tent wagon called a Yurt for the Mongolian Army. His name was Jamukha. Together, Jamukha and the other members of his Mongolian tribe had followed Genghis Khan, the ruler of all Mongols. They swept down across the plains and into China, conquering almost all of Asia and part of Europe. "Yurt driver," someone shouted. But Jamukha did not hear the command. "Yurt driver," the voice said again. "What is your name?" Jamukha turned and saw the great Genghis Khan. "J-J-Jamukha, Sire. And I beg your forgiveness." The great Khan laughed and tossed his leather helmet to Jamukha. "This... is yours," the Khan said. "Be more attentive, and one day you will grow into it." Without a word, he turned and rode off. Some say Jamukha went on to become a great General, and his helmet came to rest in the Temple. The Red Jaguars are 12-year-old Tayler Gold, who plays baseball, and 14-year-old Becca, who likes to draw, particularly marine mammals, such as orcas and dolphins. The Blue Barracudas are 13-year-old Phillip, who likes to run track, and Tammy (also 13 years old), who plays volleyball. Great Wall of China (Climbing Wall) When Genghis Khan conquered China, he had to get through the Great Wall. At one point, he probably had the idea of tearing it down, which is exactly what Tayler and Phillip had to do. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to climb the wall, grab a brick at the top, stick it to his helmet, climb back down, and drop it in his bin. The player to bring down all six bricks or the player to bring down the most bricks in 60 seconds won. Tayler won the game by having five bricks in his bucket over Phillip's four, earning the Red Jaguars the half pendant of life. Mongolian Army (Bungee Soap Ramp) The first thing Genghis Khan did when he became the leader was to build a powerful army out of the Mongolian tribes. Here, Becca and Tammy had to assemble the Mongolian horde. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to climb up the ramp on her knees, grab a soldier doll, slide back down, and drop it in her bucket. The player with all five soldiers in her bucket or the player with the most soldiers in her bucket in 60 seconds won. Neither player scored, while Becca pulled the head off one of the soldier dolls. Both girls was given a Half Pendant of Life. Assemble a Yurt (Pulley Pillar) The Mongols traveled in special felt tents called yurts, which they mounted on wagons. Since the players probably have never seen one, the production crew decided to make them build one. When Kirk gave the signal, one player had to grab a flap from his/her team's yurt, jump up, and fasten it in its proper place. The other player would do the same. The team to complete their yurt or the team to fasten the most flaps of their yurt in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars completed their yurt with 25 seconds remaining, awarding them a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants of life. The Blue Barracudas were able to fasten four flaps. Becca starts in the Cave of Sighs, where she encounters a Temple Guard. She heads up into the Room of the Three Gargoyles, tries two of the gargoyles and opens up the Wall Climb. She jumps down, climbs up, and hits the actuator to the Observatory. After sliding the door open, she climbs up and spins the sundial, leading her into the Room of the Golden Idols. She walks across the room and opens the Shrine of the Silver Monkey where she is removed by a second Temple Guard. Tayler follows Becca's path to the shrine, assembles the silver monkey, opening the Pirate's Cove where he grabs the helmet with 34 seconds remaining. He makes his way back out through the two previous rooms and the Heart Room rather than the Observatory. This change of mind did not cost him as he jumps down into the Wall Climb, makes his way through the Cave of Sighs, and out with nine seconds remaining. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Layout III Category:Female Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Red Jaguars vs. Blue Barracudas Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver